conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyain Black-Eye
Kyain Black-Eye Kyain Black-Eye is the dwarvn Viscount of Dermain in the Kingdom of Naasca. He is a former division commander of the Black Angels mercenary company, and left after serving thirty years with them. He is hailed by the commons of Naasca as the Savior of Averlynn, after leading a mixed force of Black Angels and Torwacian troops against the Emerian Second Army outside Averlynn. Kyain is from the city of Sakahas in the dwarven kingdom of Tancred, where he was born in the slums. Most of the lords of Naasca see him as 'common scum' and a 'upjumped peasent'. Kyain has befriended the young King Alfred IV by flattery and giving counsel. He has become a father figure to the King, which is mutual. He is trying to put the past behind him, especially the death of his beloved sister, Tylesa, which has haunted him for his whole life. Personality and Apperance Kyain is noted for having an ambitous character, eager to advance up the ranks of Naascan noblity and to improve his standing in the country. He has a great deal of cunning, never giving away his true intentions. He has a knack for politic manouvres despite his hatred of noblity and for being common born. He cannot read and so dislikes and mistrusts books. He has not got a wide range of knoledge, but has a lot of life experiance and a great deal of common sense. He is an ardent supporter of the King, whom he feels is like the son he never had. Kyain often uses people he does not consider close, as a means to his own ends. Publically he portrays a hardy and cold personality, showing a lack of empaty. But secretly behind closed doors he has shown a great deal of kindness and feels a leve of fraternity with Naasca's peasentry and those lower down the social ladder. He is loving towards his wife, Calena Wilde, who he has built up trust with. Kyain can be cruel to those who harm him or those he cares about, seeking revenge against those who do violently. Kyain is stands at the average height for a dwarven male, around five foot one. He has long red hair that has started to recede around his forehead. He has an untrimmed red beard that reachs his chest, that is carefully brushed and groomed. He has aquiline nose that has been broken before, and thin lips. He has a barrel-like chest and is fit from years of mercanery work. His skin has been tanned by years down south, and has become fluent in three languages. His feet are large for a dwaves, and he often boasts about some parts. He is right-handed and has become adept at combat skills. History Before Naasca Kyain Black-Eye was born on the fourth day of Ruvenmar in 1321, in the dwarven Kingdom of Tancred. He was born in the city of Asburgen, in the Brass District, the most wortless and poor sector of the city. He was the son of Alida, a poor owner of a run-down alehouse and Jark, his father who ran an illegal knife-runnig buisness with the Costar gang. His sister, Tylesa, was born in Aburnaan in 1323. He had a large and important relationship with his sister, becoming protective of her. From an early age, Kyain was aware of the class struggles in the city. The city was run by the Jarls, corrupt representatives of the High King. The Jarl of Asburgen, Murkus Arulfson, was also the head of an upper class crimanal organization called the Masks. This gang also sold Category:Empia